Happiness
by Crystal Hope Dragon
Summary: Pikachu never thought Ash could return his feelings, it would take a miracal, and it seems that miracals do happen. its alot better then the summary, trust me


Hi, thanks for reading my story. By the way, if you support gay rights, please sign the petition at this link:

http:/www. gopetition. com/petitions/help-legalize-homosexual-marriage. html(don't forget to remove the blanks) My friends and I are trying to get the law against gay marriage overturned. Please help, every vote counts. ^^

(Pikachu's POV)

I never really expected this to happen. Not soon, not later, not at all! I mean, I've been in love with him for years, but I never though he felt the same.

It had been after we left Sinnoh and parted ways with Brock. It was during the night we had stayed in the Viridian forest on our way home.

I had been curled up in his lap, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the comfort of being with him. It was just like any other night we camped out, except this time we were alone. It had been a long time since we were without a traveling companion, and the alone time was well appreciated, well, at least by me. I couldn't tell what Ash was thinking. He seemed to be having one heck of a mental debate though, because he kept thinking hard, looking like he had made a breakthrough, then shaking his head no and going back to thinking. In the end, he noticed me looking, and stopped for a moment. Finally, he took me off his lap and sat me in front of him, close enough to the fire that he could see me clearly, but far enough so that I wouldn't get burnt.

"Pikachu, I have something I need to tell you." he said, seeming extremely nervous and slightly uncomfortable. I swear, I really didn't expect what he said next. "I'm in love with you."

For a second, I thought I'd heard wrong, but from the serious look on his face, I wasn't mistaken.

I really _**really **_wish he could understand what I say, but since he can't, I had to show him how I felt. I jumped up into his arms and hugged him, feeling like I could cry in happiness at any moment. He felt the same, the same!

The next thing I knew I was being swept up into a gentle kiss, and I felt like I'd melted. When we pulled back, I could see the grin on his face, and I've never seen him smile that big. It made me smile as well and the next thing I knew, my 16 year old trainer had me pinned to the ground(and with the size difference that wasn't hard) and was kissing me fiercely. He acted like a starving Poochyena who had just been given a banquet. I couldn't resist kissing back. Before I knew it, my member was rising. Curse virginity, it gave me away! He didn't seem to mind though, after all, he did reach down and start stroking it. I could stop the noises coming from me, from the first "kaaaaa~" to the high pitched moans and whimpers that followed. He definitely didn't mind those it seems though, because when I looked down I noticed he was hard as well.

Then I remembered something. He was 16, and had been my trainer since he was 10. He had never fallen for a girl, much less kissed or had sex with one. Unless you count that kiss on the cheek back in Alto Mare (I know I don't). I mean he hasn't ever even left my side enough to masturbate! This meant he was in the same virgin boat as me, which made me calm down a bit.

The feel of his smooth hand along my 2 inch member(hey, its big for a Pikachu!) made me unbearably hard. It felt so good! I couldn't even hold back and came not more then two minutes after we'd started. He looked down at me. I was panting, face flushed(more then usual), and my member, although flaccid, was out of its sheath and trying to retract. Ho-oh I must be a sight right now! I felt embarrassed, but my appearance only seemed to excite him more.

Well, I've always been curios anyway, so I got up and moved to pull down his zipper, planning to finish him up as well. Let's make one thing simple. To a one foot Pikachu, a 7 inch cock is huge. Now try figuring out a way to get that into a tiny mouth. This isn't going to be simple.

He was now in a sitting position so it was easier to get to him now. I moved my mouth over to his penis and gently licked the tip. The moan that came from him was stunning. Now I understand how he got hard from my moaning, after all, I was getting hard from his. I continued to lick the tip, even sucking on it after a while. My paws were running up and down the sides of it, since my mouth wasn't nearly big enough. After a while, I felt his muscles clench, his member begging for release. Planning to give it just that, I sucked extra hard, trying my best to get him to cum. I succeeded. It squirted into my mouth and all around my face. I pulled back afterwards, trying to get the stuff out of my eyes which were stinging, when I felt him whipping it away with a washrag. I'm now really glad he carries his own bath supplies. Afterwards he cleaned us both up and put out the fire. We then cuddled into his sleeping bag, where we are now. To be truthful, I never thought he would ever love me like that, much less enough to confess and do sexual things with me. Now though, I'm very glad he does. As we cuddle in our sleeping bag, I can't wait for our journey to start up again. After all, as long as I'm with him, I'm happy.


End file.
